Arslan Altan
Arslan Altan is a character from the Rooster Teeth web series, RWBY. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Arslan Altan vs. Mez (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 History Arslan Altan is a student at the Haven Academy, in the Kingdom of Mistral, where she is training to become a Huntress. She competed in the 40th Vytal Festival combat tournament as part of Team ABRN (pronounced "Auburn"). At one point during the 4-on-4 round, Team ABRN faced Team RWBY, and Arslan faced Yang Xiao Long in a fight. Arslan seemed to come out ahead during that encounter, though Team ABRN ultimately lost the fight. Later, during the Battle of Beacon, she is seen among the students fighting the Grimm. Death Battle Info Appearance Arslan has a distinctive appearance, with her dark brown skin and platinum blond hair. She has deep green eyes that have been described as “olive green.” Her preferred outfit consists of dress yellow and white kimono coat, worn over a black tube top and baggy harem pants, and bound with a red sash. She tends to wear the kimono coat over just her right shoulder, which is somewhat counterintuitive, as she is right handed. She finishes the ensemble with wraps on her calves, forearm and upper-arms, and with black low, soft shoes. She accessorizes the outfit with a red bead necklace and red chopsticks in her hair. Powers and Abilities * Aura - Arslan’s Aura is the manifestation of her soul or life-force. She can use it to heal minor injuries, and as a sort of energy shield to blunt attacks made on her, though it does eventually become depleted through use. * Semblance – Every hunter and huntress in the world of Remnant possesses a Semblance, a unique ability that is projected by the person’s Aura. It is not clear what Arslan’s Semblance is, but it is logical to assume that it includes the powers that she evidenced while fighting. These abilities are: ** Superhuman strength – She demonstrated incredible strength, lifting Yatsuhashi Daichi up with a single arm and throwing him into the air with ease. This despite the fact that he was larger and bulkier that she was. ** Super punch – She can focus all her energy into a single, titanic punch. She shattered a giant ice-ball with one punch, and when fighting Yang Xioa Long, her fist met Yang’s, and the resulting explosion sent both opponents flying backwards. ** Fireballs – She can launch small globes of burning energy at an opponent. * Martial Arts – She is a skilled martial artist, and is adept at fighting with her entire body. Her fighting style features wide sweeping movements with her arms and legs. Weaponry Unlike many Hunters and Huntresses, Arslan does not carry any sort of firearm. Instead, her preferred weapon is a dagger, which she usually uses tied to one of the wraps on her left arm. She uses this weapon as a rope dart, flinging it at opponents, or she can use it to trip them up. Also, she can fling the dagger at a stationary object, and using the rope to swing herself around it, allowing her to turn quite quickly. Gallery Arslan_Altan_shooting_fireballs.png|Arslan Altan shooting fireballs at a Griffon Grimm. Arslan_and_Yang_exchanging_a_titanic_punch.png|Arslan and Yang Xiao Long exchanging a titanic punch. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Female Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Knife Wielders Category:Martial Artist Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:RWBY Characters Category:Team leaders Category:Teenagers Category:Warrior Category:Silent Characters